The 33rd Annual Hunger Games
by razzlefrazzle
Summary: This year will be special! Every 11 years means a special arena, meaning no expense has been spared. The tributes consist of a wide range of characters and heart-wrenching stories that the Capitol absolutely adores, ensuring that this Hunger Games will be a year to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**_Introduction:_**

**_This story is dedicated to my friends, especially Adrik, because without him, I wouldn't have the idea for this story in the first place. I had a challenge on tumblr based off one of my favorite games, and one of the challenges was a hard question. I wrote it in story form to make it easier for myself. It mostly consisted of my friends killing each other in a haunted abandoned school. Adrik read the story and suggested I write a Hunger Games story, with us as the characters. I thought it was a great idea, and so it became a real project for me. Also, special thanks to Allison for editing._**

**_It's up to you to figure out which ones are based off of real people, and which ones aren't. Check out my tumblr, .com to see drawings of the tributes._**

**_Anyway, without further ado, let the annual 33rd Hunger Games begin!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I blink my eyes open. I wake up, and for a moment, I forget where I am, or who I am. It is funny, when you are so tired, it messes with your brain, and you don't even have the energy to identify yourself.

Now I remember. I am Variel Castellan, aged 17, and today I am supposed to volunteer for the 33rd Hunger Games. My parents said so. I'm supposed to win, they said, and bring District 4 the glory and honor we deserve. It's easy for them to say. They never participated in the Hunger Games. They're not the ones who are going to be thrown into a ring with other kids to kill each other.

Where I'm from, some kids train from birth solely for the purpose of participating in the Hunger Games. It's technically not allowed, but my district's specialty is seafood, and the gaudy people of the Capitol love the seafood we give them, therefore, we're favorites. Sneaky, but hey.

I get up out of my bed and walk towards my dresser. I look in the mirror and rub my face.

My reddish-brown hair is messy, and my light brown eyes are puffy. It's obvious I didn't get any sleep last night. Last night, I had a huge fight with my parents about volunteering, but they didn't want to hear it.

I don't want my parents to come in and get me ready, so I quickly do it myself, applying my own makeup, doing my own hair, and picking my own dress. I look in the mirror and think to myself, "Do I look like a person who looks like a winner?"

I guess I do. I really don't know. Boys say I look "hot", and my mother says I should put on more makeup. I stopped caring about what they would say a long time ago, because all the people that talk to me about my looks aren't really on my trusted list anyway.

I hear the door knock. It's my father.

"Variel, are you ready for the big day?"

_ Oh... Shut up._

"Yes," I say out loud. Sometimes I wish THEIR names would be in those big glass bowls our escort, Demitri Azren, pulls names out of.

"Well, hurry! The reapings start in an hour, and we wouldn't want to be late for your big day!" I hear him say through the door.

Big day is right. I'm going to voluntarily sign myself up to kill other kids my age I haven't even met. I look at my dresser and a new thought pops into my head.

What would a Capitol kid be doing right now? They don't have to worry about being reaped. Heck, they're WATCHING us get reaped. Are they dying their hair orange? Perhaps applying false neon pink feather eyelashes? I wonder if they enjoy it. Who teaches them to enjoy this annual horror? I wonder if some of them secretly hate it, but their parents insist to have enthusiasm. Maybe I'll never know.

I walk outside of my bedroom and to my dining room, where my mother and father are.

My mother is choking back fake tears and is putting her hand on her chest as she exclaims, "Oh, I'm so excited! My daughter is going to win the Hunger Games!"

"You don't know that, mom." I sigh.

"Now now, no negative thoughts in this house." Dad scolds.

I decide to shut up now. No point in giving them an attitude anymore. Nothing I say will change today. All the training I did with knives and spears has led up to today. I can't kill my parents either. I'm not that kind of person! Besides, where would that leave me?

"It's time to be heading over to the Town Square now. We must get you registered." Dad says.

I scowl, but finally, in a whisper, I reply, "Okay."

I know I keep talking about it, but today was going to be a _LONG_ day.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and loved!


	2. Chapter 2: Lumber Town

**Hey what's up? So, I noticed that in the previous intro, my tumblr username refused to show up. It's just as well, because I think revealing that name will be more appropriate for this chapter. Hint: It's the name of the escort. Also, I'll try to upload on Tuesdays, but expect it to be irregular, because I also have school to worry about.**

**Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Austin looked at the time. The Reapings were about to start in a few minutes. He shifted from foot to foot, looking around him. The other boys from his District were just as nervous-looking as him. However, none of them could possibly be as nervous as he was. He has a good chance of his name being chosen, because he claimed tessarae for his family at least 30 times. He lost count after while. His family was poor, and they needed the food, so he took the risks every year to feed his family.

He scratched his dark, almost black spiky hair. It was hot in District 7's Town Square already, and with everyone crowded shoulder to shoulder, it was twice as stuffy.

He heard a bell ring, and he looked at the temporary stage set up in front of the Justice Hall. The Mayor of his District walked forward towards the mic and cleared his throat.

He started reciting the story they heard every year, about the history of Panem. A long time ago, there were droughts, earthquakes, and other natural disasters. The world was struggling to survive. But then... Out of the ashes, came a shining Capitol, and surrounding districts. All was well...

Austin tuned out the rest of what the mayor was saying. He really didn't mean to, but he along with any other kid in one of the 12 Districts of Panem, could probably recite the speech, after hearing it for so long. It was always about the rebellion, and how the 13th District was obliterated. That's why they always did the annual Hunger Games. He instead thought of what could happen if his name was chosen. His pet dog named Paprika suddenly popped into his head. Who would feed her? His parents were always working, so he had to count them out.

He blinked as he realized that the mayor was done speaking and was moved aside for District's escort, Xallik Tesna. The escort had such an alien-like name! The man even looked like an alien. He had a wig on, which was made to look like an intense shade of purple. He had purple markings on his face, which most people assumed were tattoos. He had on a rainbow suit with feathers sticking out of the cuffs. Even in the Capitol, Xallik was known for his prominent sense of fashion.

Xallik strided up to the mic and cleared his throat.

"Hey what's up, my lumber people!?" He shook his head to the side, grinning like a crocodile. There was a dead silence. Xallik coughed and continued.

"Um, hi, District 7." He mumbled, now embarrassed. How he could have been embarrassed only then, considering his fashion sense, was a mystery. "It's time to draw the names for the lucky contestants!"

The man's striped face lit up in eagerness again as he walked towards the girl's glass bowl. He flamboyantly dove a hand into the mass of papers and pulled a slip out.

"Kamaria Tetreau!" He exclaimed.

Austin heard a woman gasp, presumably the girl's mother. He watched as a small girl, no older than 13, slowly walked up towards the stage. He saw that the girl had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, hello Kamaria!" Xallik leaned down to shake her hand, but the girl didn't accept the handshake. The girl was instead burying her face in her hands, her shoulders quivering. Xallik rolled his eyes, as if it were something trivial. "Such a lovely name!" He said aloud. "Now, are there any volunteers?" He turned to the crowd, waiting for an answer. There were none.

"Well! Kamaria, my dear! It looks like you're the lucky female tribute for District 7! Round of applause for her, people, round of applause!"

There was maybe about three people clapping. No one liked it when a young person was picked. No one liked it at all, no matter what age they were, but this was the most unfair.

Xallik scowled, but then he shrugged and strided towards the boy's glass bowl. Austin felt a stinging pain. He suddenly realized he had his hands clenched so tightly, his fingernails were digging into his palms.

Xallik performed the same elaborate hand motion he did earlier with the girl's glass bowl as he again pulled out a slip with a name on it.

This was it.

"Oliver Johnson!"

Austin silently let out a huge breath he was holding. So it wasn't him. He was safe, at least until the next year. Wait, Oliver Johnson...

"Excuse me?" Xallik lifted a hand to his forehead. "Come now Oliver! Don't be shy!"

Something was wrong. Nobody was walking up. If they didn't go up, they would get in trouble. They really didn't have a choice.

"Oh! There you are!" Xallik exclaimed. He looked down into the crowd, while Austin strained his neck to see who it was. He then noticed a boy struggling to get on the stage.

Oh no! Not THAT Oliver!

Oliver Johnson was a crippled boy, confined to a wheelchair since an accident that happened when the boy was two. Austin knew who he was, because he helped the young boy's family a couple of times. He watched as the boy tried unsuccessfully to get his wheelchair up the steps to the stage.

This was wrong. This was! Austin knew that he couldn't just stand there! He had to do something!

"I volunteer!" He yelled in a loud-and hopefully-none shaky voice.

"Hm? Did someone say something?" The gaudy man in the xeno suit didn't seem to notice.

Austin had to push people out of the way to run onto the stage.

"That's right. I volunteer!" He looked Oliver straight in the eye. "Go to your parents. Now."

Oliver simply blinked. It took the boy a few moments to realize that he was safe.

"Oh..." It dawned on him. "OH! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He pulled Austin into a very awkward embrace, before pushing his wheelchair away into the crowd.

"Well, well, WELL!" Xallik put his hands on his hips and smirked as Austin walked towards him. This was certainly an interesting day. "Stealing the boy's glory for yourself! Selfish, aren't we? And what is your name, may I ask?"

"Austin Crawford." Austin stated with confidence. He knew very well what he was doing, and now there was no going back. He had to stay strong, for Oliver's sake. He could faintly make out the sound of his mother crying somewhere in the crowd.

"Well, Oscar Crawford! Congratulations!" Xallik took Austin's hand and held it up in the air as if he had won a joust. "You're the male contestant for District 7! Bring lumber town the glory!"

"That's... Austin" The boy chuckled nervously, trying to brush off the humiliation. He heard it all, but this was in front of the entire country. He had to keep a good image, but already, his escort was ruining that.

If he had a good reputation, he would have good sponsors. If he had good sponsors, he was going to win.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated and loved! Feel free to point out errors or things I could improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3: ONE way of looking at it

**Hey all my lovely readers! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. School, although very much important, has been eating up time. Anyways, *enjoy* this next chapter. More author's notes (a/n) at the bottom. Without further ado, the third Chapter of the 33rd Hunger Games!**

* * *

I was angry.

I was angry at my mentor, I was angry at my District's escort, and I was especially angry at the female tribute, Pearl.

We were on the train, eating dinner, when our mentor, Goldson, started going off on me. The reason was because I refused to follow the 'plan'. The plan happened to be typical of a Career District. I AM from a Career District, 2, to be exact, but I did not WANT a shitty typical survival plan.

And if you're wondering who I am by now, my name's Chance Warwick. And if you're wondering what I look like, just imagine a really good-looking guy with great hair.

See, I got tired of watching the Careers, year after year, teaming up with each other and then suddenly kill each other over a can of peas. I mean, why do they TEAM UP anyway? They act as if they can't even stand on their own legs unless they're in a group, but then they end up dying! I'm not going to do that.

This is why Goldson was mad at me. He said he 'won' that way, then dammit that's what I was going to do too! The escort, Noro Rowan, snobby little bitch, fully sided with him. Pearl, she didn't say anything. Nothing to defend me.

I ran to my room on the train and stared out the window. It was a lost cause, because this train was two-hundred-and-fifty-frikkin' miles too fast to enjoy scenery. It wouldn't take us too long to get to the Capitol anyway, because we were one of the closer Districts.

Now, don't get me wrong, I do have Career Pride. I come from a line of Winners. I just didn't want to be a predictable one, is all. I just want to give the audience a show that they'll never forget.

If you talk to any of the few friends I have, they'll admit that I'm a showy kind of guy. I'm not a very likable person, but I'm okay with that.

I don't need friends, really. I don't want anyone to influence me. I can make my own decisions.

I'm in a class all my own.

I thought about Pearl. Why didn't she say anything? I thought we were... Friends. Well, I guess we were until we stepped onto this train. I guess she'll be happy for anything that would help her win.

I thought...

Damn. Sorry. My mind went blank for a second there. You guys out there reading this story don't know what it's like. I'm doing my best to say stuff right, but it's not really working for me right. My head is all messed up from earlier. I'm really sorry if none of the things I say are clear, but hopefully you'll get the gist of the things I'm trying to tell you.

Oh yeah... I remembered what I was trying to say earlier.

Pearl... I thought she... Liked me. I thought I did too. Let me tell you a little more back story. Ya'll already learned to love my story-telling time right? Right.

At school, we both knew we were Careers. We both knew what would happen when we were 17. We grew up together, living in the same neighborhood and everything. I remember the first time I met her. We were both 6 years old. We were at some kid's birthday. I don't remember the kid's name, but I sure as hell remember Pearl's face.

She hasn't changed at all over the years. Pale face, dark brown hair, blue eyes, always a few inches shorter than me. She, in my book, is the definition of beauty.

We grew up, always sitting together at lunch. Other guys would make fun of me for hanging out with her, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I was her friend. She was a true friend (at least up until now). She was everything I wasn't. That's what drew me to her.

If you think the impression you have gotten of me by now is tough guy who loves yelling at people, you're wrong. I love yelling at people, sure, but when it comes to actually saying what I...

Okay... Yeah. I never actually told Pearl how I feel about her, so there really isn't any point for her to stay attached to me now, and I suppose that there's no point in me staying attached to her now.

Agh. Who am I kidding? I want her back.

* * *

**(A/N) What do you think? Chance is a bit of a douche isn't he? If you noticed bad grammar, or anything of the sort in this chapter, there is a reason for it. I'm trying to write each chapter in a different style, pretending that I'm writing it the way the character would write it. With Variel and Austin, I would want it to be as proper as possible. With a guy like Chance, he wouldn't really care, just as long as the message gets across. I have friends who help me edit the other chapters, but with Chance, I want it to be as raw as possible, especially since he acts as if it's in real time, sitting on a stage telling you guys the story.**

**Don't worry, all the other narrators would WANT editing and minimal amounts of swearing.**

**As always, please review! I would love your guys' input and advice to make things better. Plus the reviews encourage me to go on. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: It breaks their hearts

"I volunteer!"

We watch the television screen intently as an extremely tall and skinny boy with long hair pushes his way through the crowd of District 1 boys as he rushes to the stage to volunteer.

"Huh. I bet you that guy is going to win!" My friend Cricket leans toward me as he points at the t.v.

I look at him with an incredulous expression, shaking my head.

"Ha! We'll just have to wait and see! They've only shown the first Reaping!" I reply with confidence.

"Maybelline, I don't understand why you hate District 1 so much." Cricket grins as he looks back to watch the volunteer introduce himself.

"Monty Carson!" He declares to the escort. Monty's long hair practically covers his eyes, enough to the point where I'm wondering how he is able to see. He looks really lazy, but the way he is acting is anything but lazy. I can already tell that I am going to hate this guy. He looks too confident and too arrogant.

"District 4 always has the most interesting costumes!" I say to Cricket.

We are watching the Reapings at my lovely home, having a little party. My name is Maybelline Maybelle, a proud resident of the Capitol, and just so you know, I LOVE the Hunger Games. I will drop everything I'm doing and watch it.

Last year, the District costumes blew my mind away. I really can't imagine what they're going to do this year, so I'm absolutely ecstatic for tonight. Cricket and I have FRONT ROW seats for the Opening Ceremonies.

They show District 2's reapings next. I immediately fall in love with the boy from the District. His name is Chance, and hoo-boy, his hair is fabulous. I still stand by my favorite District 4, but the people from District 2 are really good looking this year.

"The girl named Pearl is really quiet." I hear Cricket say.

"Oh, she is!" I exclaim. Pearl is actually so quiet to the point where I am annoyed. You'd think they'd be happy to have the honor of representing their district.

We move on through the various Districts, watching the Careers volunteer, when we get to District 5, which was absolutely terrifying. The boy, Jason, looked pretty much normal for a person from his District, but the girl... She pushed people to the ground the volunteer! She laughed as she said her name, which was Rebekah. She actually said she couldn't wait to kill, which was really unsettling.

District 7 make us feel a lot better after watching District 5's reapings.

We watch as a boy volunteers for a kid in a wheel chair, which broke my heart.

"I don't care what you say Maybelline, but I am rooting for District 7 this year!" Cricket actually wipes tears from his eyes as the boy named Austin embraces the boy in the wheel chair.

"I know! For once I agree with you on the tributes! Oh... It makes my heart weep!" I sob, thankful that I'm wearing waterproof makeup.

I couldn't imagine anything more horrible than what just happened, but the next district steals the crown for most heart-breaking reaping.

It takes place in the rather filthy and bleak city of District 8.

The crowds are all very dirty and skinny, reflecting off the poorer areas of Panem.

"Lizzie Moreland!" The escort says grandly.

A small girl with messy hair walks up on stage, looking as if she's trying very hard not to cry.

"Good afternoon Lizzie! I love that name!" The escort smiles grandly, her wig sparkling with rhinestones and flowers.

"Mhmm." Lizzie mumbles and looks away, biting her lip so strongly I swear I can see blood.

The escort shrugs and strolls towards the boy's container and pulls out a name, but before she can finish, she hears a boy cry out.

"I volunteer!" A boy rushes through the skinny and dirty crowd of District 8, sweat and tears running down his face, leaving streaks of dirt. This is what got me crying even more: He looked exactly like the girl! Their haircuts were different, but they had the same exact face!

The escort looked unsettled, unsure what to make of the boy who looked exactly like Lizzie.

"And...What is your name?" She asks.

"Devon. Devon Moreland. Lizzie and I... we're twins." He stares at his sister, who face is locked into an expression of shock.

"Oh my stars!" I exclaim. "This... I don't even have words for this!"

"Neither do I, Maybelline, please pass me a tissue."

I look at Cricket, who obviously decided NOT to wear waterproof makeup today, as neon mascara is running down his cheeks. I hand him a tissue and look back at the tv. The escort herself is speechless, unsure of what to say next.

"Well," She takes a deep breath. "Devon, are you sure your parents want you to do this?"

"We don't have parents." Lizzie says quietly.

"Oh. Oh dear." The escort scratches the back of her wig, thoroughly embarrassed now. She looks at the mentor, hoping he will say something to save her. The mentor doesn't know what to do either, indicated by the shaking of his head. The escort sighs, defeated.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events!" She does her best to smile brightly. "This boy volunteered just so he could be with his sister! Dear people of District 8, give them a round of applause!"

We watch as the crowd cheers for them. Some are crying, and some are just simply clapping. Next to me, however, Cricket is fanning his face, bawling.

"I can't handle this, Maybelline! I don't know if I can watch the rest of the reapings! Oh... oh my stars! This absolutely breaks my heart!"

"It's going to be alright!" I pat him on the back, trying to comfort him. "Shhh, it's going to be okay."

"But... It's all so very sad!" Cricket wails, blowing his nose.

"I know..."

The next Districts to follow were standard routine for their Districts.

A small girl who doesn't look older than twelve is reaped in District 10, in a huge contrast to the male tribute from their district. While the girl, whose name sounded something like Isabelle Hillenbrand, is short, tiny, and skinny, the boy, whose name was Garett Filman, looked as if he is almost too old to participate in the Hunger Games. He is a foot taller than Monty Leblanc, and has shaggy blond hair, and a shaggy beard. He speaks with a gruff attitude, and seems condescending with his tone. He replies sarcastically to all the escort's attempts at bantering, and glares at everyone, whispering to himself.

"Garett is a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Cricket takes a sip of his drink, then sets it down on the table.

"Oh, yes, definitely." I nod.

We watch the rest of the Districts, and finally, they finish, ending with District 12, which I don't really care for. They haven't won in years, and don't seem to promise any winners, as usual, this year.

"Well, Maybelline, I have to get home soon. I must go and prepare for the Opening Ceremonies!" Cricket gets up from his seat and rushes towards the door.

"Wait!" I call after him.

He turns around, listening to what I have to say.

"Just don't wear orange tonight." I wink, patting him on the back.

"Oh no, never." He chuckles as he turns back around. He waves as he walks away, calling out, "See you tonight!"

"I'll meet you there!" I yell after him, feeling strangely content.

I went back inside to go and prepare for the opening ceremonies. This would be a night to remember.

* * *

_**Hey guys how are things? Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I was concentrating on graduating, which I did! It was all laziness from there. But now I'm back! As always, read and review! I could always use the help!**_


End file.
